koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Pang De
Pang De is one of the newcomers from Dynasty Warriors 5 who was cut in the following title. A strong and fierce warrior, he first served in an allied army with Ma Chao and later became one of Wei's most renowned generals. He's famous for bravely facing Guan Yu at Fan Castle and forced the Shu general to retreat several times. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 31 years old and his height is 205 cm (close to 6'9"). His height in Kessen II is 180 cm (around 5'11"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Pang De begins as a warrior serving Ma Teng. Prior to his story, he participated in the Yellow Turban Rebellion with his lord's former ally, Dong Zhuo. However, the tyrant seeks his eyes on his lord's land, Liang Province. He succeeds in driving their enemy back and later assists Ma Chao's revolt against Cao Cao at Tong Gate. Though they poised on the opposing sides of the field, he respects the invading warlord once he meets him face to face. When Ma Chao's army claims victory, Pang De decides to join Wei after the battle, branding himself as a traitor by Ma Chao and a loose cannon by his new allies. To gain their trust, he decides to participate in the defense at Mt. Ding Jun and successfully repels the Shu army long enough for Cao Cao's main army to arrive. His heroics earns him a reputation as a feared warrior of Wei. While Cao Cao returns to matters at Xu Chang, Pang De is ordered by Sima Yi to rescue Cao Ren. After the Battle of Fan Castle, he continues to valiantly serve the kingdom with his son, Pang Hui. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Pang De shares his Legend Mode with Ma Chao as the duo work together to reclaim Ji Castle. While his ally is gungho and fiercely motivated to destroy Cao Cao, Pang De thinks Ma Chao is too reliant on his anger and questions his judgment. To end the battle quickly, Pang De progresses through the southern path and proceeds to the north-eastern cliff. Once the castle is claimed, he leaves Ma Chao and states that he desires to find his own justifications for ending the land's chaos. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Pang De is among the many warriors of Wei unwillingly serving Orochi. He appears to aid Da Ji to prevent Yue Ying'a escape, although this effort fails. In one of Shu's Gaiden stages, he is the commander of a group of Orochi's soldiers attacking the Hojo army. As each officer of the Hojo is rescued and subsequently vows never to surrender, Pang De grows to doubt himself. When confronted by Yukimura, he admits that Wei has lost its path and, to find it once more, he joins the Coalition. Aiding Wu's attack at Okehazama at Cao Cao's request during the second game, he and Sun Ce then lead an attack on Lu Bu's base at Yang Ping Gate. In his dream mode, he teams up with Sun Ce and Toshiie to defeat the Orochi army lead by Da Ji. Kessen Akin to history, Pang De begins as one of Ma Chao's vassals at Tong Gate in Kessen II. After Wei's victory, Cao Cao requests his service and he enthusiastically accepts. Like Zhang Liao, he can lead an elite foot soldier unit into battle if the players desires it. Shortly after he joins, he volunteers to retake Fan Castle from Guan Yu. Xun Yu, who knows of his past loyalty to Ma Chao, criticizes the general's sincerity. Regardless of his adviser's concern, Cao Cao agrees to Pang De's request. To show his seriousness on the manner, one of his servants drags the coffin made for Liu Bei (Guan Yu in the Japanese script). If the two commanders meet in battle, they will enact a small duel where Guan Yu wins. Though Pang De desires a quick end, the Shu general states that he doesn't take the life of small fry and rides off. Both Ma Chao and Pang De will have a special conversation if their armies meet in battle. If either officer starts a duel, the winner gains a hefty morale boost. Pang De states that their fight will forever clear his name from indignity. Character Info Personality Pang De is a stoic veteran who bravely stays true to his principles. He believes that a traditional warrior should never question their orders or be mislead by their own doubts during their duty. However, his insightful nature allows him to be a bit flexible in his loyalties. He won't hesitate to join a cause that he deems to be worthy. His consistent valor in battle continues to gain him respect wherever he goes. Cao Ren in particular is drawn to his caliber. In the overseas script, he speaks in an proud, archaic tone with dramatic pauses between his words. He shares a rivalry with Taishi Ci. Both men share similar ideals and desire to find their purpose in battle. Pang De sees him as a worthy opponent and is genuinely respectful to him. Voice Actors * Daran Norris - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) * Richard Epcar - Kessen II (English) * Lee Gwangsu - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Masakazu Morita - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Keiichiro Yamamoto - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Hisao Egawa - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Pang De/Quotes *"Thus is the fate of a warrior who indulges in his desires and abuses his power. A warrior must be able to take control of himself and perform as best as he possibly can." ::~~Pang De regarding Dong Zhuo's demise; Dynasty Warriors 5 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A stomp that knock over enemies. * , : Pang De swings his right halberd up in the air. * , , ( , , ): Pang De repeatedly strikes downwards with his halberds, aimed at the head. * , , , : Swings halberds from left to right, covering about 180 degrees. * , , , , : Smashes weapons into the ground, creating a quake. * , , , , , : Charges forwards with outstretched halberds. * : Stands in place and rapidly swings weapons. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , : Jumps then rolls in mid-air with elongated reach. Differences between games *In Dynasty Warriors 5, Pang De's is a normal enemy-tripping stomp. In Warriors Orochi, however, the attack is upgraded to have Pang De sprout a green aura, which repels and damages enemies when they come into contact into him. Horse Moveset * : Pang De swings his halberds on each side simultaneously. * , , , , , : Six attacks to the right side. * : Repeating slashes to the right side until the Musou gauge empties. Weapons How to Obtain Heavenly Halberd *Stage: Battle of Mt. Ding Jun (Wei) *Requirements: Defeat Zhao Yun, Guan Ping, Wei Yan, and Huang Zhong before Cao Cao arrives. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms He was brave and fearless even preparing a coffin for himself before heading into battle. Pang De believed strongly in honor and courage and refused to surrender. He even killed one of his fellow generals for suggesting such a thing. Gallery Image:Pangde-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 Pangde-4thwoz.jpg|Fourth costume in Warriors Orochi Z Image:Pangde-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI Portrait Image:Pangde-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters